Majin Vegeta
Vegeta became a Majin, a follower of Babidi, when Babidi attempted to mystically take control of him. Babidi invaded Vegeta's mind, something he could only achieve because of the hidden depths of evil lurking within his heart, in an effort to use him against the other Z Fighters. It is revealed that Vegeta could have stopped his possession but willingly chose to let Babidi take control of his body, believing that by awakening the evil intentions within himself he would finally be able to defeat Goku. As he fought along side the Z Fighters during the years and grew attached to his new home on Earth and his family, Vegeta struggled to hold onto his merciless dark side which he believed was the true source of his power. Without a heart of pure good or evil, competition with Goku, and after being saved by Gohan during the Cell Games. Seeing how Babidi's magic had affected Majin followers, Vegeta realized that Babidi's magic could return him to his former self, as he had been when he first arrived on Earth and fought Goku. As Majin Vegeta, Vegeta is a Super Saiyan 2, his eyelids are black, and the "M" symbol on his forehead, the mark of the Majin, indicating he is now a servant of Babidi. During his brief incarnation, Majin Vegeta uses his possessed state to act ruthlessly and without regard for the lives of others, killing indiscriminately to force Goku to fight. Over the course of the fight he completely overrides the mind-control of Babidi with sheer will alone. Majin Vegeta reveals the bitterness he has held within himself all the years that Goku has been deceased and Majin Vegeta has been forced to live with his loss of pride, the only thing he believes has any value. Eventually, Majin Vegeta knocks Goku unconscious so that he can fight the newly released Majin Buu alone and prove he does not need Goku's help. But, despite his efforts against Buu, Majin Vegeta cannot overcome his endless stamina and regeneration. As his final selfless act, Majin Vegeta self destructs his body in order to save Bulma, Trunks, Goku and the entire world from the threat of Majin Buu, despite knowing that all that awaits him is eternity in Hell. This marked the final transformation of Majin Vegeta from his selfish evil and neutral states into a good hero. Upon death, he is finally freed from the symbol of the Majin. Techniques ;Final Impact (Atomic Blast) :A powerful beam of energy shot from the hand. Its name comes from the the video games. ;Big Bang Attack :Majin Vegeta signature attack. He fires a sphere of Ki, a large energy ball or comet-like energy projectile, which usually leaves a mushroom cloud in its wake. Unlike in his other forms where he holds his hand out straight, Majin Vegeta holds it like a Power Ball and launches it. ;Final Explosion :The technique Majin Vegeta used to try to destroy Majin Buu. This technique resulted only in his death, as Majin Buu was able to regenerate. ;Meteor Burst : Majin Vegeta fires a powerful blast of yellow ki at his opponents. ;Super Saiyan 2 :As soon as he is placed under Babidi's control, Majin Vegeta becomes a Super Saiyan 2. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Villains